


I thought I was Happy

by wooliebear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, King Papyrus, More tags to be added, Sans and toriel are friends first, Soriel, asgore is kind of an asshole, eventual soriel, i think, sans dose not 'steal her away from asgore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooliebear/pseuds/wooliebear
Summary: Until I met you.Life is hard in the underground. Toriel had been very blessed with a good job and a loving husband. When she meets a  monster behind the mysterious door in the woods she is happy to add another friend to her wonderful life.(Except there is a hole in her heart where someone used to be. Where did they go? Why can't she member them?)
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Toriel (Undertale), future Sans/Toriel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. The man behind the door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054668) by [BubblyShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip). 



> In winch everyones roles are switched but not their personality's. I'll have to write a better description as this story progresses! 
> 
> Also go show love to BubblyShip because their story A Decision inspired this one! There may even be a few similar plot points but I have a few diffident ideas i would like to see play out!

The long dark hallways of the castle always gave Toriel a slight sense of dread.The athisic of the chilling decor didn’t phase her much after so many years of knowing The King. He was the biggest pushover she had ever met. Still something about the busts of stoic skeletons and the almost black stone that covered the walls and floor made her yearn for the warmth and coziness of her small Snowdin home. 

Still she had a report to give even if it was just to tell The King that nothing of note had happened. If there were no Judgments to be made she could probably get off early enough to grab her and her husband dinner. As much as she loved to cook sometimes it was just as nice to be able to relax.

When she reached the throne room it was a relief to see that there was only one other monster present and it wasn’t the king. Muffet looked up from whatever book she had been skimming and gave Toriel a smile. 

“Hello, dear.” 

“Hello to you as well my friend.” 

Muffet put her book back into her inventory with much more flare then was necessary. “Well I must admit while it is nice to see you The King is quite backed up today. I have been waiting for at least an hour for him to get out of his meeting with Captain Grillby.” 

Toriel raised a paw to cover her smile. “Ah I see. Considering how little Grillby speaks am I to assume The King is in one of his moods.” 

The royal scientist’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Apparently, Unfortunately I am stuck waiting for him to finish. I need his approval to move on to the testing phase of the new Pox Vaccine. I will undoubtedly spend an hour trying to explain it to him only for him to approve it regardless of what I have said.” 

‘Well, I appreciate the dedication you show to your craft.” 

With a sigh Muffet said “You are one of the few who do.” Before holding out one of her hands. “I am sure you have much better things to be doing with your time. I will be quite a while with his majesty you might as well give me your dinky report. I can give it to him for you.” 

“Oh I shouldn’t” Toriel replied, holding the single sheet of precisely written notes to her chest slightly. 

“If you want to return home at midnight that is your own decision.” Mufet said not pulling her hand back. They both already knew how this was going to play out. 

“Well since you insist,” Toriel said handing over the paper “Might you tell the king to call me if he needs clarification on anything.” 

Muffet snatched the paper up and put it on top of a large stack of her own documents. “I always do, now go. I am sure your hubby is waiting for you.” 

Toriel smiled gratefully “Thank you. I think I will surprise him with dinner. It is our anniversary next week you know?” 

Muffet nodded her head “I am very happy for you two as always. Now if only we could get that writer girl to admit her feelings for Undyne. We’ve all read her friend fiction. Honestly those two were made for each other. Well as much as a wrestler and an author can be.” 

Toriel had to stifle a laugh. Although Alphys writing was very good, it was very obviously about a certain star of the underground. In fact Toriel had seen several betting pools on the Undernet dedicated to dating timelines for the two of them. 

“If they ever do I am quite sure it will be a grand event.” 

“Yes it will be fabulous I am sure, now go enjoy the rest of your day”

With a final wave Toriel did just that. 

It didn’t take her all that long to reach Blook’s. The atmosphere in Blook’s was always calm. Patrons didn’t want to spook the shy owner. Toriel herself had grown rather fond of the strange monster. The food was good as well. That certainly helped her opinion. 

As she was about to head into the establishment a light jingle rang out from her pocket. It was the ring tone she had set for Asgore. 

“Hello?” She answered.

“Howdy Tori, are you busy?”

“No?” Toriel answered a little suspiciously. 

“Well I have found myself in quite the conundrum. I made plans to have tea with an old friend this afternoon but I forgot to find someone to cover my shift at the sentry station.”

Toriel pinched the bridge of her nose. It took every ounce of her willpower not to sound annoyed when she responded “I can cover the shift for you, It is the evening shift, corect?”

“Oh thank you Tori you truly are the love of my life!” 

Even though Asgore could be thoughtless at times he somehow always knew how to make her heart flutter with simple praise. “Yes, Yes I am wonderful.” She said with a smidge of pride “Now go and prepare for your meeting. I will see you tonight?” 

“Indeed, Now I really must go. I love you Toriel.”

“I love you too.” She said before hanging up her phone. 

Well now it would be dinner for one. She would have to eat at the station if she wanted to make it to work on time. Asgore really was lucky she was done with her official business so early. 

With a deep weary sigh Toriel stepped into the restaurant to grab her dinner. 

<><><><>

The station she was covering was on the front lines when it came to human capture and prevention. That also meant it was the most isolated and lonely station there was in Snowdin. Asgore said he liked the quiet but Toriel knew it was because he would sneak off at odd hours to check up on his hydroponics set up. It was so out of the way no one ever called him out on it. Toriel might have herself but how could she argue with results? The tea Asgore made was the best in the underground. 

Anyways, it had been many years since the last human fell and it would probably be many more before there was another. So with a resigned determination she took her seat and pulled an old battered book from her inventory. It was a story she had ready many times before. Toriel was of a mind that it was not the ending that matters but the journey to get there. This book in particular had a story she could read over and over without getting bored. 

It was a few hours later and a half way through the book that Toriel was interrupted by the cawing of The Crow. 

Even though surface animals were rare they were not unheard of. There were a few spices of birds and bats that lived in the Snowdin region. This one was an anomaly. It was the only crow that lived here and it was always causing trouble. 

“Shoo!” Toriel waved her hands trying to scare the bird away “Go on! I am not in the mood for your shenanigans today!”

The crow just titled its head as if confused why anyone would not want them around. She caught sight of the silver bookmark on the edge of the table at the same time as the bird did. From experience she knew the bird was faster but she still had to try. 

“Leave it.” She demanded in her most authoritative voice. 

Of course that didn’t work and they both launched for the bookmark at the same time. With a triumphant caw the crow flew to a nearby branch with its prize. 

Toriel trudged over to the base of the tree.

“You will give that back this instant.” 

The bird just tilted its head again before jumping to another tree. Toriel followed along. The bird would stop at a tree, she would scold it and it would move again. Toriel kept this up for a while and right before she was ready to give up the silly bird up and dropped her bookmark in the snow before flying off. 

The spot her bookmark was laying was a strange place indeed. There was a large ornate door standing in the middle of the forest. Having never been out this far the whole situation was a little surreal. If there really was a door this far off the beaten path why did no one speak of it? The underground could be vast but not so vast that there were unexplored areas. 

With hesitance she made her way up to where her trinket hand landed. Of course with her luck it was right on the darn doorstep. When she reached the door she took a moment to marvel at its intricate woodwork. The delta rune was carved into its surface with many swapping lines and smooth curves. 

It made her think of the palace in a way. 

That was until all of her thoughts scattered in a panic when a knocking noise sounded from the door. It was a good thing no one was around to see how she landed on her butt. It was very embarrassing. Her attention was drawn to the door again when a deep voice said. 

“Knock knock.” 

She must be imagining things.

“Who’s there?” The voice asked itself.

“Boo.”

Toriel stared at the door as if it would swing open revealing some kind of eldridge horror.

“Boo who?”

“It’s just a joke there’s no reason to cry about it!” the voice finished with a tone that said  
Yes this joke is very bad and I am quite proud of it’

Toriel couldn’t help the bay of laughter that escaped her. It was a joke she had heard many times but somehow the absurdity of the situation made her laugh harder then she intended. When her laughter tapered off into breathless giggles the voice spoke up again. 

“Aw, man, I didn’t realize I had an audience.. Hey, ever hear about the one about the girl who lost her left arm and leg?” 

“I do not believe I have.” 

“It’s okay she’s all right now.”

Toriel chuckled at that one as well. Everyone who surrounded her thought of her as a mother but she could still enjoy a joke like this. Even though no one ever shared them with her. 

“Ah yes that one is good but how about this…” She knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?” The voice asked. 

“Nobel.”

“Nobel who?” The voice asked with excitement clear in his voice. 

“ Nobel. That is why I am knocking!” 

The voice behind the door burst into his own fit of laughter. “Oh man that’s a good one. Gonna have to write it down.” 

Toriel hadn’t been able to joke like this with anyone in a long time. She wanted to tell another one of her jokes when there was a ding on her phone. It was a message from Asgore. He had a wonderful time with his friend and was heading home. Sure enough her shift had ended nearly half an hour ago. How long had she been chasing that bird?

“Oh no I must be going.”

“It’s no problem.” The voice said, sounding sad but resigned. 

“If you do not mind the company I would love to share jokes with you again.”

“Yeah.” They responded a little too quickly “I mean if you're not busy.”

“Not at all! I work out here all week and my husband has been getting on me to take a lunch break away from my station.” He had meant it as in to take lunch with him but honestly they already worked together and lived together. She needed a little space sometimes. 

“Yeah so tomorrow afternoon?” 

“I will be here around one if that is alright with you?”

“Perfect, See you tomorrow.” they said and even though slightly muffled through a door she liked to imagine she could hear a smile in that voice.


	2. Paradise is not so nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Toriel have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore is not a bad guy, he just wants to monopolize Toriel's time. She is very indapendant though. This dose lead to problems. (Also Asgore and Toriel have out of date harmful views on how relationships work)

“Toriel please!” Asgore begged. 

“I already told you I have an appointment I have to keep.”

“You meet with them every  _ day!” _ He wined holding out the flyer as if seeing the photograph of the carnival stalls would somehow change her mind. “This only happens three times a year! It would be so much fun. It would be like our first date all over again.” 

Toriel stopped trying to brush past him as her anger deflated. Asgore wasn’t trying to be mean. His heart was in the right place. This was just very important to him. 

“Listen” She said, turning back to see her husband looking broken hearted. “I understand that you want to go but I have a standing lunch appointment. If you had told me about this yesterday I could have cancelled. It would be rude to just leave my friend without explanation. Even if it is only for a single day.” 

Asgore glared at her before throwing the paper to the ground. “So you are saying he is more important then I am?” 

“That is  _ not _ at all what I am saying.” Toriel could feel her anger fairing. 

“Yes it is!” Asgore declared “You care more about your friend then you do about your  _ Husband!  _ We are  _ married _ , Toriel! This shouldn’t even be a question!” 

If she could Toriel would have set fire to the whole house just to see how the big oaf felt about  _ that.  _ Then she would have nowhere to sleep though. In the back of her mind she could feel this was a petty argument. It would blow over if she just ditched her friend and went to the stupid fair with Asgore. 

But he  _ knew _ how much she valued her only true friend in Snowdin. The fact that he was trying to make her pick between two people that were equally important in her life… Well she needed to leave before her petty urge became a reality and they needed to find a new house. 

“I am leaving.” She said coolly, opening the door with more force than necessary. 

“If you leave then you better not come back!” Asgore yelled tears in his eyes.

She couldn’t stay. If she stayed this would continue to escalate. They would only continue to hurt each other. That was the last thing she wanted. She loved Asgore afterall.

“I will be back this evening.” Then she was back in the cool crisp air of the town. Anger still filled her, causing the snow around her feet to steam slightly. With loud huff Toriel made her way towards the sentry stations. 

She almost made it to her friend's door before the tears started. 

^^^

“Knock Knock.” The voice said through the door.

“Who’s there.” She tried to keep her voice steady but must have failed.

“Are you okay?” He asked, sounding worried.

That's all it took for the dam to break. “I’m fine.” She said clearly not fine at all. Tears started to flow and Toriel tried to muffle her sobbing. Her friend didn’t speak and in an instant she was afraid he had left. 

“I’m sorry.” She managed through the tears. 

“Hey it’s okay buddy.” The voice said “It’s okay to cry when you are upset. It’s normal. I’ll be here to talk when you are done.” 

If the last bout of tears had been a dam breaking this new surge was the flood that destroyed the village. She didn’t even know what she was crying about. It hadn’t been that much of an argument. They have had worse spats in the past. 

When she calmed down, the voice asked “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No.” She really didn’t.

“Okay, Did you know that ducks have to wrost penis’s ever?”

That startled a laugh out of Toriel “What?” She asked completely bewildered by the sudden heel turn. 

“Yeah, their junk is shaped like a corkscrew and it’s the worst  Ornithology fact I know.”

She couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her “Do you know much about Ornithology?”

“Nah, I just found a book with weird bird facts. I’m more into physics actually.” 

Torriel stared at the door a moment just trying to imagine what the other monster looked like. It was hard but with a deep voice like that he had to be tall right? Maybe he was a cat monster? She knew a few who loved jokes, especially the bad ones. Or maybe he was a ghost type like the barkeeper in town? That would explain why he was so shy.

“Physics is quite the complex science.”

“Yeah.” He responded with a wistful note in his voice. “My big brother used to like science. I picked up a few things from him.”

“Used to?” She asked.

“Yeah, he died.” The other monster said matter of fact.

“Oh,” Toriel said, not releasing that she had just stepped on a landmine. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay, that was a long time ago. I spent most of that time making sure my baby bro was okay. By the time I could even think of morning it had already been a very long time.” 

“That is very unfortunate. I remember when-”  ~~**My son passed.** ~~

What was she going to say? She had never lost someone like that. How strange…

“Never mind. It’s not important. Even if it was a long time ago I am still sorry for your loss.”

“Heh, thanks.” 

^^^

When she returned home the house was dark and silent. There was a note on the table.

Dearest, Toriel

I am very sorry about the way I overreacted earlier. That was very unkind of me. I have decided to give you some space so I am spending the night at Grillbys house. I will see you tomorrow morning. 

XOXOXO, Asgore

She should feel happy to have a night to herself but it just felt hollow. 

^^^

Toriel was once again in the castle. This time King Papyrus was waiting for her in the throne room. There was a table set up with small figurines. Grillby was standing across the table from the king using a long stick to move the figures around.

“Ah hello Ms. Toriel!” Papyrus declared.

Grillby turned to give her a polite nod before turning back to the board. 

“Hello my king,” She curtsied “ I am here to see if you need my assistance on this fine day.” 

“No thank you Ms. Toriel! I am quite busy with my game. Come and look.”

Toriel followed his directions and stood next to him peering at the board. There were figures of humans and Monsters cast from metal placed at various points on the bored.

“See this is a very important game.” He pointed to a cluster of monsters near a river painted on the wooden surface. “These are my troops and I am trying to defeat the horrible human army! This is practice for when we finally break the barrier and take back out home!” The king struck a pose letting his cape flow in a nonexistent wind. 

“Ah yes I see.” Toriel said holding back a smile “This is very important then.” 

“Indeed!” Papyrus turned back to the game “I will save everyone! We are already so close, there is only one more soul to capture.” 

She had to judge the fallen humans that made it judgment hall. The last one had been young. Not a child but they still had so much life left to live. They had killed three monsters. Their big watery eyes as she led them to the king's chamber still hunted her dreams. 

“Yes. I am sorry but if you don’t need me I must be on my way.” 

“Go then.” Papyrus said already back to his game “I will see you again soon my friend.” 

Toriel didn’t respond. as she left the large room that suddenly felt too small and too dusty..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh mystery time. XD Whats up with Asriel?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The lost prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to fall into place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. Hope you guys like! <3

It was a completely innocuous Tuesday that her friend asked a very strange question. 

“How do you feel about humans?” 

Most monsters would probably declare them scum. Say how bitter they were about being locked below the earth. Most of those monsters had never met a human in their life. Never had to see one covered in dust, or crying for their life…

“I think.” She started slowly “That they are just like us, flaws and all. Perhaps a little more prone to violence but just as capable of kindness.” 

Her friend was silent before speaking again. “You are very open minded. I’m not complaining, it's just weird.” 

“Perhaps.” Toriel said.

“Can I ask you a favor?” 

“ it depends on the favor.” Toriel said cautiously. 

“If a human child ever comes out this door would you watch their back?” 

She wanted to say no. After all it was part of her job to bring wayward humans to the king to be dealt with. Then again the idea of a child being put to death. Their parents never knowing where they went or why they were gone.

“Yes, if a child ever comes through this door I will do my best to protect them.”

With those words a shiver went down her spine. She knew this feeling it was the same feeling Toriel got when she made a promise to the king. That was... interesting.

“Thank you.” The voice said, sounding relieved. 

“You are welcome.” She replied mind whirling with possibilities. 

^^^

Toriel was finishing up dinner when the front door opened.

“Welcome home Asgore.” She greeted not looking up from the onions she was sauteing. She had made hamburgers for dinner. It was a favorite especially when she made the fancy trimmings. 

Large arms wrapped around her waist. “Looks good.” Asgore said before kissing the back of her neck. 

“Oh you.” Toriel said with a giggle. “I am almost done cooking. Would you mind setting the table?”

Asgore moved to the cupboards. “How was work?” 

“Good. Although I had a strange thought today.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes, You know how the king lives in that big castle all alone?” The onions were done and Toriel moved them to the serving plate. Everything was perfect. Asgore was still setting the table but she brought the food over anyways. 

“I was wondering if he has any family?” 

Asgore was the perfect monster to ask about such things. Where Toriel spent her time reading cook books or trashy romance novels, Asogre on the other hand would pour over old history books. He could recite every battle in the human monster war off the top of his head. Not to mention his friend Grillby would share all the court gossip. 

“Well he did? Or maybe still dose? It is quite confusing.” 

“That sounds like quite the interesting story.” Toriel prompted. Asgore preened with pride as he told the story over dinner.

“So you are aware of the three princess?”

“Yes?” She had to think hard on the subject but now that Asgore mentioned it there had been three princes. 

“Papyrus is actually the youngest brother. Prince Gaster was the oldest, Prince Sans was the middle, and King Papyrus was the youngest. When Prince Gaster was killed in that horrible accident Sans was supposed to be the next heir. With his weak constitution though Papyrus became the King and Sans became the royal advisor along with the Judge at the time.”

“Ah yes it is coming back to me I believe.” The story did sound familiar. She had lived in the outskirts of waterfall at the time. far removed from royal politics. The line of succession had been a topic of discussion at the time but her family had been fighting against the cave rot that had whipped out half of that year's harvest. 

“There was a falling out between the two brothers and Sans left. Rumor is he was jealous of being usurped. I asked Grillby but he doesn't like to speak on the matter considering...”

“Considering?” 

“Well considering how prince Sans is most likely dead. No one has heard from him in years. King Papyrus insists he is in hiding somewhere but..” 

Toriel must have had  _ a look  _ on her face.

“What is the matter dear? Have you heard something about the lost prince?” 

Toriel didn’t say anything at first. Trying to connect dots on a bored she hadn’t even known existed. The idea of the mysterious voice being none other then the lost prince was absurd was it not? And yet… 

“I do not know.”

Asgore had a sad look in his eyes.” Well if Sans is alive I believe the King deserves to know.”

Toriel let out a huff “I do not know Asgore. I may have a hunch but I do not wish to open old wounds if I am wrong.”

“Of course my dear. If you do discover anything you will let me know?” 

She smiled “Yes dear, you will be the very first.”

^^^

It had been two months and she was almost certain that her mysterious friend was indeed the long lost prince and royal advisor Sans. His personality matched what Asgore had said about Sans. The two monsters liked the same foods and jokes and honestly? The abundance of skeleton jokes should have been a big hint. (The cold weight of a royal promise waging down her soul)

It was when they were watching a rather mundane rerun of Undynes attempt at a cooking show ( the show itself was very interesting but you could only watch a rerun so many times before even the explosions became predictable.) that Toriel finally brought up her suspicions to her husband. 

“I think the man behind the door is the lost prince.” She said going for causal. 

She knew she had failed when Asgore's mug fell to the floor. It fell on the throw rug and the mug had been mostly empty. Still it would take forever for her to get the stain out. She looked over to see her husband staring at her slack jawed. 

“Are you alright?” She asked as the silence continued. 

“Oh my stars.” Asgore whispered. “Can I be the one to tell the king?” Asgores continued louder now. “Maybe if I tell him I found his brother he will want to be friends with me! Oh to be a part of the royal court!”

“Asgore.” Toriel cut in “I think it would be best for me to confront Sans first. I would not want to do something that would do more harm than good.”

“But when it’s time to tell King Papyrus I can be the one to tell him yes? You already have a place in court due to your position.”

Toriel let out a deep sigh “Yes Asgore if, and only  _ if,  _ I decide to tell King Papyrus you can be the one to break the news.”

Asgore let out a squeal and hugged her tightly. “This is going to be amazing!” he prattled on as if the whole thing was already decided “I might even be knighted for this! Oh Toriel this is going to change everything.” 

That's what she was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So A certain someone fell in the core. Instead of a gap in memory I like the idea that other memory's fill the space causing people to remember events in the wrong order.


	4. To Meet a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel goes to have a very important talk. She was not expecting for thing to go like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Friendship are the only ship I sail! and it's hull is filled with explosives! Don;t worry though this chapter is smooth sailing... for now...

The walk to the door was always a happy one for Toriel. Well that was until today.Instead of going over joke material in her head, she was thinking of many other things. Hoping she was right. Hoping she was wrong. Feeling like either way she would lose her friend. Because after this how could they stay that way?

If she was wrong he would think she was crazy. If she was right though? She was a judge, loved, reveried, but in the end only a tool to be used by the crown. Papyrus was nice but she couldn’t be friends with a monster who demanded promises and oaths, all the while knowing she could not refuse. Sans was his older brother, wouldn't he be the same once he found out? He had already demanded a promise of her.

Was the forest always this quiet? The door loomed large in front of her as she approached. The only sound was her footsteps, even that troublesome bird was nowhere to be seen.As she stood there awkwardly not sure how to approach this, a familiar voice broke the cysteine silence. 

“Hey, you there?” They asked.

“I am.” 

The silence once again dragged on. The air was thick and Toriel had to dig deep down in her will to no turn and run back to her home. So she could tell her husband she had been wrong. The person had just been your everyday run of the mill mysterious stranger. 

“...Is something wrong?” came the uncertain voice of her friend.

Her _ friend _ . 

“Yes.” Toriel confirmed stealing herself “Would it be alright with you if we talked?”

“Ouch, That sounds bad. You breaking up with me?” 

Heat rushed to Toriel's face. “What?!”

Her friend laughed causing her face to heat up more “ ‘s a joke. Why don’t you take a seat and tell me what's bugging’ you?

Brushing off the stone step Toriel took that moment to fan her face. 

“Okay, so whats up?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Well…” Toriel started slowly “I am not the type of person to drag things out unnecessarily. So I will just come out and say that I think I might know who you are… Your highness.” 

“Oh…” was all he said.

“I am very sorry.” Toriel apologized. “It is just that I am The Judge and when you asked me to make that promise-” 

_ “Ohh”  _ he cut in again “So that means- Dang, I’m sorry. That was rude of me.” There was a thunk like something hard hitting the door. “I didn't know you were The Judge if I did I wouldn’t have made you make that promise.”

Well this was not the way she expected this conversation to go. 

“Oh it’s quite alright your highness.” Toriel was very confused. Wasn’t Sans mad about being discovered?

“Heh, you can call me Sans. The whole your highness thing ain’t my jam.”

“Well, you can call me Toriel then.” It felt good to give her name after so long. Even though she considered Sans a friend it still felt like they were somehow meeting for the first time.

“Toriel then, Oh this is so weird.” He mumbled not quite soft enough to be hidden by the door. “ Well Toriel it’s nice to meet ‘cha. I would also like to renounce my request for you to care for a human child that comes through this door.” 

A small weight lifted from her soul. Like a chain falling off after being bound for a long time. She felt lighter and because of that she felt happier. 

“Thank you, that is very kind. And Although I am no longer bound by a vow I will still take into consideration your feelings if I was to theoretically meet a human child.” Wow talking around the judges binding powers was very… interesting. 

She could hear the warmth in Sans' voice when he said “I appreciate it.” 

Now the real hard part. “Now I am aware this may be a sore subject but perhaps, if it is not too horrible an idea, I can tell your brother you are well? He is very concerned about you and maybe if he knew you were safe it would take some of the stress off of his shoulders?” 

“Wow, you are really getting down to the  _ bone  _ of the issue. Heh” Sans fell into silence and she let him think. “I think this would be better if we talked face to face. This is going to be a long story.” Sans said “My home is a bit of a mess but I’ve got some Sandwiches all made up for lunch.”

“That sounds lovely.” Toriel said before she realized what she had agreed too. She was going to see her friend. She was going to see her friend who also just happened to be a part of the royal family. Before she could work herself up too much the doors hinges started to squeak.

The dark sturdy door pushed the fallen snow out of the way and before she could blink a short stout skeleton was in front of her. He was wearing a hoodie with the Delta Rune on it. His clothing looked really comfortable but nowhere near the regal attire she had imagined in her head. One of his sockets was closed and his posture was relaxed as he raised a hand in greeting, 

“Yo.” 

^^^

When Sans had said his house was a mess Toriel had been expecting the normal amount of clutter. Some stray books, an unvacuumed carpet, not the complete armageddon that was ,she assumed, at one point a living room? Or maybe a dining room. 

There were indeed books everywhere. There were three or four stacks around the room almost as tall as Sans himself. The bookshelf might have been a better place for them if it too hadn't been filled to bursting. Half of the room was taken up by a table (adding a point to the dining room theory) and half of that table was filled with art supplies. Broken crayons, glitter, glue, some half chewed pens. 

“I didn’t know you liked to draw.” Toriel said as she eyed the wonky image of a froggett more glitter than monster. 

Sans chuckled and rubbed at the back of his skull awkwardly. He looked nervous. “Oh yeah that's not mine. It’s the kid’s.”

That did make sense. No adult would have glued that much macaroni to the paper. “I was not aware you had a child.”

“Oh well…” Toriel was starting to see that her friend's face never really changed. It seemed to be perpetually frozen in a smile. His body language told a different story though. He was now rubbing at his wrist, clearly a nervous gesture, and sweat was starting to beed on his skull. “Not really my  _ kid  _ per say. More like a kid, I found? They wanted to stick around so I let them. They call me bro and all but I'm not like their  _ parent  _ or anything like that. Too much work you know?” 

She looked around the room again clocking the thin chapter books that lined the two lowest bookshelves. The art supplies, The doll that was seated at the table like a family member. The room was filled with the organised chaos of a space used to entertain a child. Not a parent he says but Sans cares enough to treat them like he was one. 

“Where is this ‘kid’?” Toriel asked.

“Oh out with friends. The frogget sisters were going to show them how to catch butterflies.” Sans looked to Toriel then at the chairs then back to Toriel.

“I don’t wanna be rude but maybe the couch would be more comfy? This house is filled with shorties and these chair might be uncomfortable for a monster taller then 4’ 9’ “ 

“do not worry I am not offended “ Toriel tried to reassure her nervous friend “That is quite considerate of you.”

“It’s right through that door.” Sans said, pointing behind her “Make yourself at home and I'll get the grub.” 

As Toriel entered the new room she was pleased to see it was more organised than the last. There were still signs of a child scattered about (a toy here a stray sock there) but the couch was big and clear of clutter. The fireplace was clean but unlitt. The coffee table had a magazine or two on it and a mug of cold coffe. 

It wasn’t long before Sans appeared holding a tray with cut up Sandwiches and a pitcher of juice. He set a plate to the side explaining those were for the child when they returned and then when she had her snack he started his story. 

“So I guess everything started when the first human fell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head cannon Sans use to have a crazy good poker face but years of isolation kind of killed that. Now he's just a nervous boy who want to talk to his friend but also not get ratted out to his estranged brother.


	5. Sans past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sans and Toriel finally get to talk face to face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support you guys have been showing for this story! Every nice comment/ kuddos give me motivation to keep going! The scene that got me started on this story will be happening soon and I am so hype!

Gaster: Pre Teen

Sans: Child 

Chara: Child 

Papyrus: Baby 

“What's that?”

Sans and his big brother Gaster had been wandering through the guardian when they came across a weird looking monster. The stranger was laying in a patch of yellow flowers . They were big beautiful flowers that grew in one of the few sunny spots that made it down into the large cavern. 

“I am not sure.” Gaster said. “We should investigate.” 

Sans felt his smile tilt up. This was exciting. As the royal children the two of them didn’t get to meet many new people. It didn’t help that their mother had just given birth and had no time to spend with her two eldest. Not that sans was mad or anything. Papyrus was just a loud baby and the cutie needed extra attention. 

Gaster took a stick from his inventory. “Stay behind me, I'm going to poke it.”   
  


Sans snickered “Very scientific bro.” 

  
  


“I am taking proper precautions.” Gaster defended as the two of them creeped closer to the stranger. When they were within range Gaster gently poked them with the dull end of the branch. There was no movement. 

“Hey you okay?” Sans asked from behind hid protective older brother. 

Still no sign they were awake. Gaster poked them a bit more firmly and the body jostled limply. “I do not think they are awake.” Gaster said, sounding concerned. 

Even though Gaster was older Sans was bolder by far. With the courage of a child that had yet to encounter danger Sans pushed past Gaster with a huff to get a better look. “Sans get back here!” Gaster whisper shouted at him. But the little Skelton just ignored him. 

The monster was no bigger than he was and looked like a kid. Their hair was strewn messily around their head. Their clothes were torn and had a rad stain on it. He reached down to try and shake them awake only to feel something wet. When he pulled his hand back there was a wet red substance. It smelled like metal. Within seconds Gaster was kneeling next to him. 

“I think somethings wrong with them.” Sans was eyeing the word stuff on his hand with concern. Gaster grabbed his hand and smelled the red stuff. 

“Sans.” He said, sounding weirdly calm “I need you to go get one of the guards.”

“Why?” Sans felt like he was missing something big.

“They’re hurt, they need help.”

Gaster didn’t have to say another word. He was off running as fast as his legs could carry him. There were usually one or two guards hanging around the puzzles. 

By the time he had returned with Catary, Gaster was helping the Stranger limp towards the main building. Up and moving around they looked really beat up. The stranger looked at Sans with large Red eyes and smiled. 

  
  


^^^

Gaster: Teen

Sans: Pre teen

Chara: Pre teen

Papyrus: Toddler 

Turns out the strange monster was really a human. Even though much of his mother's family had been killed in the war she took Chara in. Chara and Gaster became fast friends. The two of them would spend hours in the library and even more hours in the courtyard. The two meniscus would set off experiments that caused more than one explosion. After the third false fire alarm Their mother had banned fire based experimentation. 

Sans loved to join them causing chaos around the palace but his low HP caused him to tire quickly. When that happened he would return to his room or check on Papyrus. Their mother was struggling with illness. Even though she didn’t want to she had to rely more heavily on a nursemaid to take care of Papyrus. Sans would sometimes step in to help. It let him spend more time with his mother, whom he adored and Papyrus who, though annoying, was growing on him.

“Thank you Sans.” She said as he fed Papyrus his afternoon snack. “I do appreciate you helping me care for your brother.”

“It’s no prob bob.” Sans replied with a wink. 

His mother covered her smile with a hand. “Ah yes, because that is my name.”

“Nah, I know your name is mom.” Sans replied with a snicker. Papyrus smacked the tabled babbling hand with an angry look he held out a sticky palm demanding another cracker. Sans handed him the salty snack as his mother laughed. Sans loved the sound. She was in so much pain recently it was nice to hear her happy again. 

“Yes, Of course. You are so clever.” 

Papyrus babbled something that might be words in a few months but was just a string of nonsense syllables for now. “Yeah pap, I didn’t forget you.” He petted the toddler's skull and Papyrus squealed in joy. 

“You two are so cute.” His mother said wishfully “I am happy to know that when Papyrus is older he will have a friend in you.”

“Mhmmm” Sans hummed as he tried to reangle a stuffed toy out of Papyrus mouth. This kid was so full of energy it felt like trying to keep up with a landslide. San was so distracted he almost missed his mother's next words spoken so softly as if he wasn’t meant to hear them. 

“Yes a friend for when I’m gone.”

^^^

Gaster: Young adult

Sans: Teen

Chara: Teen

Papyrus: Young child

When their mother finally died Sans felt relieved. And that relief filled him with guilt. She had been in so much pain in the last year. Gaster had taken over most of the royal duties with the help of a royal advisor and the current judge. Chara had gained an interest in fighting as was hanging around the guard house. Sans had taken over Papyrus’ care and Papyrus was heartbroken and confused. 

Sans tried to explain but Papyrus didn’t understand. There were a lot of tears. Chara and Gaster tried to help out. Chara would take Papyrus on walks through the guardian where they had been found. Gaster would sit with Papyrus during dinners and tell him all about his day.

Eventually Papyrus moved on. Well it wasn’t so much as moving on as forgetting. It was saddening but Sans would sometimes mix up bedtime stories to add in tails of their mothers exploits in the war. Papyrus ate these stories up. So in a way he still knew her. 

^^^

Gaster: adult

Sans: Young adult

Chara: Young adult

Papyrus: child

It was an accident that took out Chara. 

Chara and Gaster had made a friend in the labs. Even though Gaster was a king and Chara was now a part of the royal guard they both made time to go and spend time with ______. Sometimes Sans would join them. ______ had made a breakthrough on a big project and wanted to show off. 

So on that day Sans joined them. 

The only reason Sans and Gaster survived the explosion was Charas quick thinking. Their body shield the two skeletons from the worst of the blast. Chara was crumpled on the floor. They were in the same position they had been in when Gaster had pointed them out all those years ago in the garden. 

What happened to Gaster was a tragedy. 

The young king was sick with grief. Sans said nothing when Gaster walked out with Chara's body. He was still stunned on the ground. His skull was filled with cotton and he couldn’t seem to find ______ . 

Later he would learn that Gaster took Chara's soul and went to the surface. He would hear about how his brother returned in time to dust at the very patch of flowers Chara had been found at. He would learn of the depths of human hatred for them. In that moment though. He couldn’t think of anything. 

He was numb. 

^^^

Gaster: XXX

Chara: XXX

Sans: Adult 

Papyrus: Young Adult

“Papyrus how many times do I have to tell you? You can’t just kill the humans, they almost destroyed us once.”

“The humans killed our family! Don’t you care?”

Sans put his skull in his hands. This was an old argument but it felt like it was coming up more and more often lately. Especially since news of a new fallen human had reached the royal court .“Did you forget part of that family was human?”

Papyrus stopped talking but he had a look on his face “What?” Sans asked, trying not to snap.

“There have been rumor's in court. They said it was the humans fault Gaser died.”

Now that hit a nerve “Now that’s not true! I was there, Chara saved our lives!” 

“But you were hurt!” Papyrus shot back “You had a concussion! You even claimed there was another monster there when there wasn’t! You were clearly mentaly unwell. How could you know where or not the human saeotaaged the experiment!” 

“I am not having this argument with you right now. Just believe me when I say, if you kill that human and take their soul without their consent. When we eventually reach the surface the humans will find out and end what is left of our race.”

“Not if we fight!” Papyrus said “We can win! I know it!”

“We will all be killed.” Sans exhaustion was deep. He had been trying to keep Papyrus on the straight and narrow but there were a lot of monsters on the court that were hurt and angry. They wanted to fight and would whisper poison in his brother's ear. 

“You are not killing that human. Please Papyrus let them live their life out in peace. We can start healing but you need to lead the charge.”

Papyrus face set in a mask of anger “You are just jealous!” 

Now that caught Sans off guard. He was too stunned to argue so Papyrus continued “You are mad that I am king and you are not! Well, We will kill the human and take their soul! I will give the monster hope. You are just a human lover and everyone was right! You care more about humans than you do about us! I bet you didn’t even cry when that human killed our brother!” 

It was then that Sans realized he had lost. Those power hungry members of the court had wormed their way into Papyrus’ ear. He was so young and impressionable. Sans was never one to cry but he could feel the heat behind his eyelights. 

“If you kill that human I am leaving. I will not stand by and watch you kill our race.”

“Fine!” Papyrus shouted “Leave then! I don’t need you!”

And with that the tears really did start to fall. Sans turned quickly so as to not show how hurt he was.

“Fine.” 

The next morning Sans was waiting for news with his packed bag. When the guard came to tell him they had harvested the first human soul Sans thanked him and left quietly. He found himself at the ruins. It was as far as he could get. With old magic he locked the door and never looked back.

^^^

“So yeah.” Sans was picking at his sandwich listlessly “It’s been a long time and I’ve made a life for myself here.”

Toriel nodded asymptotically. “I'm very sorry, It seems as if you have had a hard life.” 

Sans just shrugged “Some’ve had it harder.”

Toriel just shook her head. This skeleton was so stubborn. “Others have had it easier as well. I am glad you were able to build a new life for yourself.”

Sans sat back letting his body go limp in the chair. “Yeah, frisk is great. I don’t know what i’d do if something happened to ‘em.”

“You do not have to and I understand if you do not want to but… Would you ever consider getting back into contact with your brother? I can keep your location a secret and deliver letters for you?”

Toriel felt bad even asking when she saw the way Sans’ face crumpled. “I can’t risk it. It’s too dangerous for Frisk.”

Confused Toriel asked “Why would Frisk be in danger from your brother?”

Sans eyelights shifted in the most suspicious manner she had ever seen. There was a knock on the front door and Sans got a bit more sweaty. “Oh that’s Frisk they must be home early.” Sans jumped up off the couch “Have an open mind.” Sans said before walking over to let the child in. 

In the doorway stood a human child. They were splattered in mud and had a mess of curls on their head. A lot of things clicked into place very quickly.

“Hey little dude looks like you had a skele-ton of fun.”

“ _ Sans”  _ They groaned out “That's not funny.”

“You don’t have to lie” Sans snickered “I know I’m hilarious.” 

Frisk just shook their head, that's when they saw Toriel sitting in their living room. Sans must have seen how the child stiffind because he rushed to assure them “It’s cool Frisk this is my friend Toriel. The lady on the other side of the door.” 

Frisk still looked uncertain but they shyly walked into the livingroom keeping Sans in front of them the whole time. 

“Hello Frisk, It is nice to meet you.” 

Frisk waved and then grabbed onto the hem of Sans jacket. 

“Hey, Frisk.” Sans said ruffling frisk's hair “Why don’t you go get cleaned up? I’ve got some lunch ready for you when you’re clean.”

Frisk took the chance to blot deeper into the home. Sans just sighed. “Sorry Tori kids shy around new people. Especially monsters bigger than them.” 

“It is quite alright.” She said stretching “I should get going myself. Asgore will be wondering where I am. Tell Frisk it was nice to meet them.”

Sans looked relieved “ you’ll keep my secret then?” 

“I will.” She confirms “I have known your brother for quite a few years now. I do not wish to put either of you in a bad position and Papyrus would not hesitate to take frisk’s soul to break the barrier.” 

Sans looked truly relieved “Thank for understanding”

Seeing the way Sans face was filled with gratitude Toriel felt her soul flutter. In an instant Toriel realized she would do anything to keep these two safe. Even though she had only met Sans face to face an hour or so ago he had become an important part of her life. His happiness was important to her and it had nothing to do with the judge that lurked in her mind.

^^^

When the door was safely shut and locked behind her she started on her long walk home. There was the sound of rustling leaves as she made her way through the barren trees but Toriel just assumed it was the Crow causing mastiff in the branches again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
